


Just One Night

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: NSFW Imagines [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Months after what you thought would be your final goodbye to Commander Wolffe, you find yourself in his presence once again. Old feelings come back and you begin to realize just how much you’ve missed him and how much he’s missed you.Sequel to Promise You'll Miss MeSmut in Part 2
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: NSFW Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a huff of frustrated air as you stared up at the ceiling of your quarters. 

Sleep still evaded you. When you had first come aboard the Triumphant, you blamed it on the adrenaline still pumping through your body. You were now well into the dead of night and still you lay awake, wide eyed and plagued with the same thoughts you had since coming back in contact with 104th; Commander Wolffe.

He hadn’t changed at all since you’d seen him. Of course he hadn’t. It was one of the qualities you liked in him so much; rough, blunt, and unmoving. With everything else going on in the galaxy his consistency was something you had learned to rely on as a padawan. Even as a general with your own men to lead, he was still the person you trusted most. The one who made you feel safe. The one who you were now starting to realize you loved.

You brushed a finger over your lips at the memory of the kiss he had given you before you left for the 309th. 

You shook the thought away. There was a reason it had been a kiss and nothing more. You each had your duties. You were a Jedi. He was a clone trooper. There was a reason you didn’t try to contact each other in the months following. There was a reason why you thought you would never see each other again. Hell, the 104th wasn’t even assigned to your mission in the first place. You needed to let go. 

But the memory still lingered and it was becoming clear that you wouldn’t let go. You couldn’t. You didn’t want to. 

With a groan, you sat up and swung your legs onto the floor. Laying in bed was getting you nowhere. You needed to focus on something else. Anything else. 

Without bothering to change out of your sleep shirt and pants, you grabbed your lightsaber and walked towards the training room. You didn’t have far to go. Your quarters were just off the elevator and only a level down from the barracks and all the other necessaties. 

A part of you hoped you might run into Sinker or Boost. You’d even take your own Commander Saber, if only for conversation. But, you had no such luck, instead finding the barracks silent and the training room empty. 

With a small sigh, you padded to the side of the room. A large trunk sat at the base of the wall. Opening it, you easily found the remote. While the device was usually reserved for younglings, it was simply nice to have on hand even as a Jedi Knight. It helped clear one’s mind and allowed one to be lost in the flow of the force if meditation didn’t do the trick. What you were surprised, and a little touched by, was finding your old helmet, blast shield and all. A part of you wondered if Master Plo foresaw you might need the distraction or if he just forgot it was there. Either way, you were grateful and slipped it on as you walked to the center of the room. 

You placed the remote on the ground before taking a step back and sliding the blast shield down over your eyes. Darkness permeated your vision. Reaching out with the force, you turned on the remote and ignited your lightsaber. 

You could feel it in the air. It hovered and twisted, hesitant and waiting.

Three shots. One at your knees. Two at your head.

You moved your blade into position, blocking all three blasts with ease.

Five shots. Torso, leg, leg, torso, head.

Five more absorbed into your saber. 

With a small flick of the wrist, you adjusted it’s difficulty level. 

The remote went higher, spinning until it was at your back. 

You twisted just in time, blocking six more shots aimed at your back, head, and legs. 

You continued the dance, allowing all your focus to go to the remote. 

No ache came to your muscles. No exhaustion weighed on your eyelids. There was nothing except the force. 

The force, and another presence wandering at the edge of your senses. 

You focused on the force signature while still never fully taking your mind off the remote.

A clone, obviously. Familiar, certainly. Very familiar. 

Your stomach flipped and your heart rate spiked as the face of Commander Wolffe came into your vision. 

You spun around losing all focus except for the man currently walking towards the door.

“Commander Wolffe,” you called. 

You could feel him stop mid stride, instantly filling you with relief. It didn’t last long, as a blast from the remote hit the back of your shoulder. 

You let out a hiss of pain.

“General?” Wolffe asked, his tone clear in it’s concern.

You were suddenly very thankful for the blast shield; it at least particularly hid your embarrassment. 

“I’m fine,” you assured, rolling your shoulder as you turned off the remote with a flick of your fingers. You always forgot how much those remotes could sting. “Just wasn’t paying attention.”

You slipped off your helmet, finally getting a clear view of him.

Wolffe was out of uniform, which shouldn’t have been a surprise given how late it was. But, a part of you couldn’t help but stare. You couldn’t remember if you’d ever seen him without his full armor. 

He was wearing the standard issue grey sweatpants you knew most of the clones wore during training. What gave you trouble was keeping your eyes off his shirt. The fabric clung to his chest, leaving little to the imagination. The sleeves were also cut short giving an unimpeded view of his well defined muscles. Now you were certain the standard blacks came with no extra padding. It had been all him the entire time. 

It was then you became very aware of your own state. You were still sweating and lightly panting from the exercise. Your sleep shirt only had the barest of straps and cut lower than anything you’d worn in front of him before. Hastily, you wiped the sweat from your brow in a vain attempt to look at least a little presentable. 

“What are you doing here?”

Wolffe blinked as if coming out of his own trance. “I heard noise coming from this room and wanted to see what was happening.” He nodded toward the remote. “Some of the men like to come in here and try their luck.”

A small smile touched your lips. “How do they fair?”

“They get a chest full of lasers,” he answered drly. “The only question is how much.” 

You let out a short laugh. You could only imagine Boost’s face at realizing just how tricky that pesky remote could be. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Wolffe said, once again turning toward the exit. 

“No wait!” 

The words came out fast and loud. Immediately your cheeks felt warm at just how desperate they must have sounded. 

He stopped, looking at you with a confused expression. 

All you could do was stare back. You hadn’t thought about what to say next. All you knew was you didn’t want him to leave. It has been so long since you’d been alone together. You hadn’t realized how much you missed it until that moment. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked, more for your benefit than his own. 

You smiled gratefully. “Yes. Please.”

He nodded and took a step back into the room. 

Relief swept over you. Feeling as if you now had permission to move, you stepped to the side of the room putting the remote and helmet back in their place. You then closed the chest and took a seat on top of it. Looking back at Wolffe, you patted the spot beside you as an open invitation. 

He looked hesitant, but after a moment’s contemplation strided across the room and took a place beside you. 

An awkward silence followed. 

You could feel the tension radiating off of Wolffe. He placed himself as far away from you as he could. His hands stayed in his lap to keep his shoulders from brushing against yours and his eye stayed straight ahead.

You had hoped to talk to him about the kiss, about how much you’d missed him, and to find out if he had missed you. But you were afraid to even come close to the subject now. Just the slightest brush of your skin was liable to scare him away. 

Maybe you had misinterpreted his feelings. Perhaps he regretted the kiss and that was why he didn’t know how to act around you. In a military setting you could easily slip into the roles assigned to you. In private, it was hard to say what you were. 

“Thank you for helping us,” you said, the pressure of silence becoming too much. “We wouldn’t have been able to handle it without you.”

Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. Under normal circumstances you and the 309th were perfectly capable of handling a few squadrons of clankers on your own. The problem was, you had been sent to Lothal on a relief mission. 

You were often sent on relief missions, partially because of your limited experience as a General and because of your healing abilities. You hadn’t expected the Separatist to come back for a second round. While their task force was small, it was enough to overwhelm your small company as you were mainly occupied with keeping the civilians out of danger. Rather than run the risk of even more death, you made a general call to all Republic ships asking for assistance. Luckily, the 104st was close by and had nothing else better to do. 

“You called for aid, we answered. There’s nothing to thank,” Wolffe said, in his usual gruff tone. 

“Well, I’m thanking you anyway. So, tough.”

That at least earned you half a smile. You’d take it. 

“How have you been, I haven’t gotten the chance to ask,” you said, trying to keep up your momentum. 

“Busy, so nothing unusual,” he answered. “It’s been different without you.”

“How so?”

He was silent a moment, his face drawing a perfect blank. It was unnerving how good a sabacc face the man had. Even with your abilities, you had trouble reading him at times. 

“More paperwork. I think the men got used to having you patch them up. They’re starting to realize there are actual consequences to punching droids.”

You had a feeling that wasn’t all, but let out a short laugh anyway. “To be fair, the 212th does make it look easy.” 

Another silence followed, this one less awkward than the last. 

“You did well today,” he said.

There was an obvious effort to keep his tone neutral, but a subtle softness crept in anyway. A warmth bloomed in your chest at his words.

“You and Master Plo did most of the heavy lifting,” you said, shyly. 

He shook his head. “You were able to recognize when you and your men needed help. You’ve seen the pride other Generals have, it gets good men killed. It gets themselves killed.”

His throat tightened a moment, his words coming out more forcibly than before. “You did your job; you protected your men and the civilians. Take the compliment.” 

A sudden irk of frustration tugged at you. All you wanted to do in that moment was pull his face towards yours and make him look at you, just so you could have some clue what was going on inside his head. But, you kept your hands to yourself, crossing them over your chest for good measure. 

“Okay, I will. Thank you, Commander,” you said, a little more shortly than you meant to. 

He winced. “My apologies, General. Old habits.”

You tried to hold on to the irritation but it was no use. Anger wasn’t something you were accustomed to. “It’s alright,” you said, before softly adding, “you don’t have to do that, you know.”

“Do what?”

“Pretend like rank matters between us.” 

Something in the air shifted. Rather than your words bringing the peace you hoped they would, you could feel the tension returning. Wolffe’s back stiffened once more and a small ripple of something touched you through the force; the need to run. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he said, solemnly. “Rank will always matter between us.”

He stood suddenly, not daring to look at you. “I should get back to my quarters.”

He only made it a few steps before you followed. 

“Wolffe, wait!” 

You grabbed his hand. It was so much bigger than you own, rough from battle, but utterly warm and inviting. It was then you realized, you had never touched his bare hand before. However, you weren’t given time to enjoy it as Wolffe yanked out of your grip. 

“Don’t,” he whispered, letting out a shaky breath. “Please, just don’t.” 

You stayed silent, holding perfectly still. You waited for Wolffe to say something, do something. But he stood there as well, frozen and unsure. 

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I didn’t…” You paused, trying to gather your thoughts but all that came from it was an even more tangled mess. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s just…I’ve missed you.”

Another breath of silence and Wolffe’s shoulders finally loosened before turning to face you. There was a gentleness to his gaze, something you rarely saw from him. You wondered if he had shown it to anyone else but you. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

While the words themselves brought a relief, his tone held a sadness you couldn’t shake. 

“Then why do I feel a “but” coming on?” 

An ironic smile tugged at his lips. “Reading my mind again, jetii’ika?”

“Call it a feeling.”

He huffed out a laugh before nodding in defeat. 

“But,” he began, “no matter how much I’ve missed you, this has to be the last time we see each other.”

A hand clenched around your heart, not in surprise or hurt at his words, but in recognition of their cold reality.

“Why?” you said, unwilling to accept it.

Another laugh came, mocking and harsh. “Really? You’re asking me that?” 

You stayed silent. 

He shook his head, looking away. “Y/N, it took everything in me, to watch you go the first time. I thought, if I gave it enough time, I could get you out of my system. Do my duty like I’m supposed to. For a while, I thought I had. I thought you could just be a memory. Someone I could forget.” A bitter smile pulled at his mouth. “And then I saw you again.” 

He turned to you, resolve taking over his features. “I’ve got enough in me to let you walk away one more time. That’s it.”

You took a breath, letting his words sink in. Your heart hammered in your chest, knowing the risk that came with what you knew you had to say.

“Who says I want to walk away?” 

Wolffe stared at you, before slowly shaking his head. 

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Why not?” you challenged.

“Because you’re you!” he snapped.

You immediately stiffened. Wolffe raised his voice sure, but in the heat of battle or at his own men, never at you. 

He seemed to realize his mistake. Tentatively, he took a step closer, finally closing the gap between you.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. You wanted to try to hold onto this anger. If he was pushing you away, maybe that could make it easier. But, the moment he placed his hands on your shoulders, the thought faded away.

“Y/N, please look at me,” he said, titling his head down to catch your eyes. You let him, turning your gaze to meet his. His expression was a mix of admiration and melancholy. It was enough to make your chest ache.

“You’re so good, Y/N,” he whispered. “You’re wise and kind and everything a Jedi should be. You can’t be anything else, just like I can’t stop being a soldier.” 

His hand moved to your cheek, his thumb caressing your skin. 

“I won’t have you risking your future, not for me.”

You knew what he was saying. You heard the words and understood their intention. It was how you had justified leaving in the first place. But it wasn’t enough, not anymore.

“You talk as if I have no say in the matter.”

Wolffe paused, pulling his hand reluctantly away. “Neither of us have a say.”

“Yes we do.”

“No we don’t,” he repeated, trying his best to keep his tone calm. “Do you know what happens if we get caught?”

“I get kicked out of the order and you get sent back to Kamino,” you answered, sharply. “Don’t treat me like a child who doesn’t understand the consequences of their actions.”

Wolffe blinked, clearly taken aback by frustration and passion in your voice. 

You took advantage of his shock, placing your hands on his chest and gripping the fabric of his shirt to keep him from pulling away. 

“I’ve thought about this Wolffe,” you said, keeping your voice as clear as possible so there could be no doubt of the truth of your words. “I’ve thought about it practically since the moment I met you. I’ve thought about every possible way this could end and I still want you, can’t you understand that?”

Your hands slid further up his body until your arms were wrapped around his neck, bringing your forehead to his.

“I want you,” you repeated, softly. “Do you want me?

He let out a breath. “Yes.”

You leaned closer, your lips a hair away from his. “Then have me.”

Hands went to your waist, not to pull you closer, but to keep your body from completely pressing against his. 

“I can’t.”

He didn’t let go of you, even has his words tried to push you away. There was only one thing left to do in your desperation. You could only hope you wouldn’t regret it. 

“Just for one night, then.”

Wolffe didn’t say anything; a silent second that stretched on for a lifetime.

“One night,” he repeated, before sealing the deal with a desperate kiss. 

If it would only be for one night, neither of you would forget it. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was so easy to get lost in Wolffe. His touch set fire to your skin. His lips were rough and urgent. His desire for you pulsed out of him in devastating waves, swelling into your own until all you could do was drown in it.

You only became mildly aware of your surroundings when your back pressed hard against the cool metal wall. The contrast against your hot skin brought on a moan allowing Wolffe to slip his tongue between your parted lips and sink deeper into you. 

You held onto him trying simultaneously to keep him against you while also exploring his body. 

With a frustrated groan, he grabbed your wrists pinning them above your head with one hand. He pressed his body further into you, keeping you pinned between him and the wall. 

An ache came between your legs at feeling him so eagerly take control. 

As if sensing your thoughts, he slipped a leg between yours. The pressure of his strong thigh against your clit sent a shock of pleasure through you.

On instinct your hips rolled against it. Warmth spread in your veins. You could feel your own arousal spread along the inside of your panties. It became hard to breath. Tearing away from Wolffe’s lips you let out a pitiable whine. 

“Wolffe, please.”

You weren’t even sure what you were asking for. You just knew you needed more of this. More of him. 

Wolffe stopped, the brown of his human eye now almost black. 

You rolled your hips again, showing him what you wanted. You couldn’t form the words. 

He looked down at his pant leg and the light stain left behind by your slick. His breath came hard. His eye darted back to yours. The expression on his face made it clear all he wanted to do was pin you to the ground and fuck you right there. 

You’d let him. 

A low grumble came from deep in his chest before he kissed you fiercely. 

“Barracks,” he ordered. 

You shook your head, still having some wits about you. “My quarters,” you panted. “More private.” 

He hummed in agreement, pulling you away from the wall and back into his arms as he turned you towards the elevator. 

To be honest, you weren’t even sure how you made it without getting caught. 

It was as if everyone on the ship had disappeared. All that existed was just you and him, and the way your bodies came so easily in tune. 

You pulled and pushed against each other. A comical display of the blind leaving the blind, one or both of you forgetting where you were going at any moment, too drunk on each other to care. An ever growing need was the only thing to cut through the fog of wandering hands and desperate kisses. 

Somehow, you managed to get in and out of the elevator before stumbling to the door of your room. 

Wolffe’s arms wrapped around you from behind. His mouth sucked and tugged at the base of your neck. The vibration of his moans sent a shiver down your spine. His hands slipped easily under your shirt. One stayed on your stomach rubbing delicious circles into your skin while the other wandered lower, delving below your belt line. 

You gasped as he placed a feather touch against your clit. 

“Open the door, jetii’ika,” he growled into your ear. 

You obeyed, waving your hand and allowing the force to do the rest. 

The door hissed open just as Wolffe spun you around to face him before backing you into the room. His lips claimed yours once more, searing your skin in their intensity. 

You clawed at him, pulling at his shirt, desperate to finally feel every inch of his skin. 

He broke the kiss, pushing your hands away and doing it himself. 

You copied the motion; pulling your own shirt off before throwing it to some unknown corner. 

You didn’t even get a chance to go for your bra as he pulled your flush against his chest. Your moan at the feeling of his hot skin against your own was muffled by his kiss. He kept walking you back until your legs bumped up against the bed. 

With surprising gentleness, he guided you down. You didn’t so much as bounce when you back touched the mattress. He pushed you up, your lips never parting until your head landed on the pillows.

But, this brief pause of tenderness didn’t last.

Sitting up on his knees, he stared down at your body with renewed hunger. His hands yanked your pants down your legs, making a point to take your thoroughly soaked panties with him. 

Your own hands went to your bra unclasping the back with shaking fingers. With an effort you managed to pull it off, before sitting further up and going for his pant bottoms. 

Wolffe stopped you before you could. 

Taking one wrist in each of his hands, he pushed you back down to the mattress keeping both arms above your head. 

“Stay right there,” he said, roughly. “You’re not allowed to touch me, unless I say so. Do you understand?”

The authority in his voice went straight between your legs. You were almost embarrassed by the sudden need to squeeze your thighs together to relieve the ache. 

“Yes, sir,” you replied, airily. 

He hummed in satisfaction, pressing a kiss to your lips. 

“Good girl.” He continued to kiss you, trailing his lips across your cheeks and nose and mouth as if trying to create a picture in his mind with only his touch. 

“You’re such a good girl for me,” he murmured, sliding down to press a kiss on your throat. He continued down leaving a trail of kisses across your collarbone and shoulders before taking a pause at your breasts. 

His hands ghosted across your skin. Their light touch just enough to turn your nipples hard and needy. You could feel the curl of his breath play dangerously across your skin. You wanted nothing more than to curl your fingers in his hair and bury him in your tits. 

Still, you followed orders and you kept your hands above your head, gripping the bars of the headboard tight between your knuckles. 

“Please,” you whimpered. 

“Patience, jetii’ika. I’ll take care of you,” he soothed. “ But, if I only get you for one night, I’m going to take my time.” 

A small sting came to your heart at the reminder, only to be overpowered when he finally took your breast in his mouth and sucked. 

You let out a small cry of pleasure and relief. 

He took your other breast roughly in his hand, rolling the tugging your nipple between his fingers 

You squeezed your thighs together in earnest, the burning throb in your cunt becoming unbearable.

Wolffe switched breasts making a point take your skin between his teeth and tug at the swell of your breasts. The sting of pain mixed perfectly with pleasure.

Your chest lifted to meet him as your fists tightened around the headboard. 

He chuckled at your desperation, only fueling your frustration and desire. 

A wanton moan peeled from your lips. You needed something. Anything to relieve the carnal need between your legs. You could already feel your arousal leaking from your core and down the inside of your thigh.

Wolffe growled out a curse, finally moving away from your breasts and further down your body.

“Keep making noises like that, and I won’t last long,” he warned.

As if the man couldn’t turn you on even more.

“I can be quiet, sir,” you promised with a shaking breath. 

He shook his head, groaning into your skin. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

He continued down kissing and marking every inch of you, before guiding your legs over his shoulders. It was only then did his lips leave your body, allowing him a full view of your soaked pussy. 

He let out a feral moan. His hands rubbed up and down the outside of your thighs as if trying to keep them occupied. 

“You’re so pretty jetii’ika,” he whispered, as he a kiss on your inner thigh. “All dripping and ready for me.” Another kiss. “Such a good girl.”

He kept going, murmuring praises and kisses against your skin until he finally, finally, came to where you needed him most. 

Moving torturously slow, he pressed an open mouth kiss against your fold. His tongue sank inside of you giving him just a taste before he licked his way up ending with a flick of his tongue against your clit. 

The sound that came from your throat was indecent, something to come out of a porno rather than a Jedi Knight. But you didn’t care. You had forgotten any shame the moment he kissed you again. 

“You taste so good,” he rasped. “I’m just getting started.” It was the only warning you got before he took your clit in his mouth and sucked. 

Your hips bucked wildly at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

He held you down, pressing his hand hard against your stomach to keep you from moving. 

His mouth stayed on your clit alternating between sucking and licking and swirling the bud around his mouth and tongue. 

All you could do was whimper and moan and allow the pleasure to over power your senses. 

You gasped for air. Your mind was a wreck. Nothing else existed but the man between your legs and the mounting pressure in your stomach. 

He slipped a single calloused finger between your folds, pumping slowly in and out as his tongue continued it’s assault. He curled and wriggled it inside you, until finally he found what he was looking for.

You let out a strangled cry as he brushed against your G-spot. It was good. Stars, it felt so good. You need more.

“Right there?” he teased. 

“Yes,” you gasped. “Yes, right there. Don’t stop. Please. More!”

He growled in response before adding a second finger inside you. 

The slight burn of his thick fingers stretching you open matched with the blinding heat was too much. 

You let go of the headboard causing your hands to fly down to the sheets. Your fingers curled and your body quaked under the pressure. It was all you could do to keep from burying them in his hair. 

You needed something. Anything to hold onto.

It was in that moment, Wolffe pulled his hand off your stomach. 

Your back arched, but he didn’t stop. 

He took one of your hands and yanked it back to your body. Pressing his hand on top of yours, he pushed you back on the bed. He was back in control, but this time his fingers were entwined with yours. 

“I’ve got you cyra’ika,” he whispered, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

It was that small act of tenderness that finally tipped you over the edge. 

You came hot and moaning. It enveloped you, melting your muscles and bones until all of was left was a shaking oozing mess. 

Wolffe stayed where he was, giving you time to come down from your high as he pressed assuring kisses and praises against your skin.

“You did so well for me jetti’ika. Such a good girl.” 

You hummed in content. A film of sweat coated your body allowing you skin to cool and buzz in the aftermath. 

You were a good girl. You would do anything this man asked if he made you feel like this. 

A small movement interrupted your musings, as he slowly pulled his fingers out of you. 

The loss made you whimper in protest. Even in your blissed state, the need to have something buried inside your cunt hit you harder than you anticipated. 

Wolffe moved back up your body. His skin was so hot it sunk into yours re-igniting the fire in your blood. Once his eyes became level with yours, he pressed his body against you as he claimed your lips. It was only then did you notice he had taken off his pants. 

His naked length pressed thick and heavy against your stomach. You hummed into his mouth and the pleasant sensation. 

“Can I touch you now, sir,” you asked, breathless. 

He hummed his approval. “Yes,” 

You wasted no time. Your fingers curled into his hair, pressing him deeper into your mouth. 

He moaned wantonly, but still tried to keep control. He wanted to take it slow. His kisses were wet and languid, allowing you to fully taste yourself on his tongue. You didn’t think you could be turned back on so quickly, but the soothing contented buzz was now turning into pulsing desire. 

“Can you take more,” he asked. 

His look was so gentle. You knew that all you had to do was say no, and he would stop. He would pull away from your body, help clean you up, and tuck you into bed without asking anything for himself.

You kissed him again. Carefully, you curled one hand at the base of his neck. The other side down his torso. 

His body felt heavy and comforting pressed on top of you, giving you a sense of just how strong he was and how safe he made you feel. It was only right that a man who could make you feel like that be given everything he wanted. 

Carefully, you pressed your hand against his length giving it a gentle squeeze. You could barely get your fingers around his girth, but it was enough. 

He let out a hiss of pleasure. His jaw tightened. His hips stuttered. It was taking every ounce of control he had to keep from fucking your hand. 

“I can take as much as you can give me,” you said, moving your hand up and down his shaft for emphasis. He groaned, pressing his head against your shoulder. 

“Cyra’ika,” he whispered as a curse. 

You didn’t stop, feeling a sense of pride at how much real control you had over this perfect man.

“I want to make you feel good,” you continued, rubbing your thumb over the tip of his now leaking cock. “Use me. Show me how to make you feel good. I’ll be your good girl. Please.”

He let out a curse. His hips rolled, but still he kept his composure.

“You already are,” he said, his voice coarse and strained. “Now move your hand so I can fuck you properly.”

You let go, moving your hand back up his body as he adjusted so that his tip teased your entrance. 

Looking down at you, he gave you one last gentle look. “Are you sure?”

You nodded, your heart melting. “I want this. I want you.”

His mouth turned up into a small smile. He leaned down, kissing you softly as his length slowly split you open. 

You moaned into his mouth, your fingers digging into his shoulder blades. 

He hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. But still, he kept his movements slow and precise. 

Inch by inch he sank into you. The burning stretch of his fingers was nothing compared to the thickness of his cock. 

You choked on air. You had never felt so full in your life and still more of him buried its way inside you. It was all so much and not enough. 

He stopped the moment he was fully sheathed.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groaned, gasping for air. “You take all of me so well. Fuck, how are you so perfect?

A warmth spread through your body at his praise. You wanted to be good for him. You wanted to be the one to make him feel good. With a sudden boldness, you carefully rocked your hips. 

Wolffe let out a strangled moan, gripping the sheets tighter.

“Cyar’ika…”

“I’m ready,” you promised, feeling a familiar tightness even at that small a motion. “Please Wolffe. Fuck me.”

He complied. Sucking in a breath he slowly pulled part way out before slowly sinking back in. 

Your breath hitched as he repeated the motion again and again creating a steady rhythm. You met every thrust determined to take him deeper. Wolffe met your needs, pulling further out, before surging back into you. You trembled under his touch. Low whimpers bubbled from your lips. 

He was making love to you, slow and deep. You could feel every ridge and vein of his cock as he stuffed you full again and again.

You clung tighter to him, feeling the cord in your abdomen beginning to tighten. It felt so good. But, something was wrong. 

The muscles of his back held an unspoken tension beneath your fingernails. His neck strained and his breaths were labored, not from effort, but self control.

Your heart tugged as the realization hit you. He didn’t want to hurt you. He was making this all about you.

Pulling yourself up, you leaned your lips against his ear. 

“I’ve got you Wolffe,” you said, repeating his own words back to him. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

He groaned, pressing his forehead against yours, his hips never stopping. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking.”

“I do,” you insisted. “I trust you. Fuck me how you want to. Please Wolffe. Use me. I’m yours.”

A feral growl came low in his chest. “I warned you.” 

Gripping your thighs, he shoved them back forcing your legs higher until they were wrapped high on his torso. The sudden strain brought a hiss of pain only to morph into a cry of pleasure as Wolffe speared his cock deep inside of you. 

The new angle brought stars to your vision. 

Wolffe didn’t relent. His hips moved at a brutal pace thoroughly fucking you into the mattress. 

“Is this what you wanted,” he grunted, through gritted teeth. “You want me to wreck you?”

“Yes,” you whined. “Fuck. Please Wolffe, don’t stop.” 

Your nails dug deeper into his back. You buried your cries in his shoulder, biting and kissing and doing everything you could to keep from waking the entire ship. 

The pain spurred him to go even harder. Taking a good grip on the headboard with one hand he used the leverage to fuck you deeper. The other he snuck between your bodies, rubbing fiercely against your clit.

You threw back your head, forgetting about anything else and a let out strangled wail. 

“Wolffe!”

“That’s it jetii’ika,” he growled. “Cum. I know you can do it. You’ve been such a good girl. Taking my cock so well. You’re my good girl. Cum for me. You can do it. Cum. Fuck, cum all over my cock. You’re almost there. Just fucking, cum!”

It was all too much, his fingers, his cock, his words, it sent you spirling into another orgasm. This one crashed into you, knocking the breath from your lungs as you clamped down hard on his length, writhing beneath him. 

He didn’t stop. Gripping your hips so hard they’d bruise, he impaled you again and again, making your already sensitive body tremble. You didn’t even get a chance to come down from your high as another pressure burned inside you. 

“Wolffe,” you moaned, unsure whether you were asking him to stop or keep going. 

He pulled out of you, leaving you empty and shaking from the force of him.

Through hazy vision, you saw him squeeze the base of his cock. You thought he was going to keep stroking until he came all over your tits. Instead, he took hold of your shoulders, and turned you roughly on your stomach. 

You had no control of your body. Frankly you didn’t want it. You loved the way Wolffe manhandled you, taking what he wanted from your body while still making you feel so good. 

He pulled you back, forcing your ass in the air, while leaving your face pressed against the mattress. You could feel his whole body leaning over you. His massive cock slid over your entrance, teasing with the promise of stuffing you full of him. The expanse of his chest and strength of his grip held you down. You were completely at his mercy and fuck if you weren’t happy about it. 

“I’m going to cum inside your cunt,” he hissed, his words hot and heavy in your ear. “I’m going to fuck you hard and cum so deep inside your pussy you’ll feel me inside you for weeks.Would you like that, jetii’ika? Is that what you want?”

He rubbed up and down your oversensitive slit making the answer easy.

“Yes,” you sobbed. “Fuck me. Please!”

He hummed in satisfaction, biting lightly into your shoulder.

“That’s what I thought.” 

He pulled back up, giving you no warning before plunging deep into your aching pussy.

You screamed into the mattress, but Wolffe didn’t stop. Your whole body shook with every thrust. The sounds that came from his chests were animalistic and wild. There was no easing into it. The leaking cum from you two previous orgasms was enough for him to easily pound into you hard and fast, focusing on nothing but instinctual lust.

You didn’t even try to match his motions. He was using your body as his personal fuck toy. No thinking required. Just him. 

You could feel his need pulsing out of him. Your own lust made it difficult to keep his emotions at bay, so you didn’t fight it. The force flowed easily through you. Cardinal desire crashed into yours turning your blood hot and your limbs useless. 

Any control of your motor functions disappeared. You were nothing but a mewling mess unsure of where your pleasure ended and his started. 

Wolffe let out a strangled cry. His whole body quaked, but he didn’t stop. His hips still pistoned inside of you as he all but collapsed on your back.

“What are you doing to me,” he groaned. 

You shook your head, some part of you recognizing how he could feel your lust just the way you could his. 

“What you do to me,” you rasped.

He snarled in response. Looping his arm around your torso, he pulled up, forcing you to your knees as you back pressed hard against his chest.

The new angle brought a sob to your throat as his cock brushed up against that specific spot inside you pussy. 

He thrust up into you, hitting you there again and again. You wailed and moaned, completely at his mercy. 

The hand around your torso cupped your breasts roughly. The other slipped down, rubbing hard against your clit. 

You were both drenched in sweat. Sex filled your nose as blood roared in your ears. You were blind to anything else except the pleasure and unbearable strain in your stomach. 

“I do this to you?” he panted. “I make you feel this way?”

“Yes,” you cried. “Yes you. Only you.” 

His fingers rubbed harder. “Cum for me then. Cum one more time. I know you have it in you. You did so well the last time.”

His thrusts became even more erratic. Any control he had slipping away as he got closer. 

“Fuck Y/N, cum! Milk my cock. Take it all!”

You gasped as his hips stuttered. A primal shout ripped from his throat. Hot cum shot up deep inside you, coating your cunt in his seed. He bit hard into your shoulder, muffling his cries. 

The added pain of him marking you broke you in half. You came hard, howling and mewling and clenching, your body trying to do as he asked and keep every bit of him inside you. 

You weren’t sure how long you stayed like that. You were still trembling. Wolffe’s breath panted against your neck. He held you close, rubbing soothing circles into your skin as the roll of his hips finally slowed. His efforts paid off. Slowly, you came back to your body and the present.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of your eye. It was only then you noticed the tears leaking down your face. 

“You’re alright,” he soothed. “I’m going to take care of you. You’re such a good girl.”

His cock became soft inside you, making it easier for him to carefully pull out of you. 

Warm cum dripped down your thighs. Almost on instinct, your hand slid between your legs. Your fingers found the stream and tried to push it back in. 

A hand touched your wrist. With barely any pressure, Wolffe pulled your hand away. 

You hummed in discontentment, but he paid you no mind. 

With all the care in the world, he laid you down on the mattress, making sure to roll you carefully to your back, before crawling over you.

The silence between you was deafening saved only by short laboured breaths. 

Your eyes felt heavy. Every part of your body exhausted in the best possible way, but you didn’t dare close your eyes. You knew if you did, he would be gone by the time you opened them again. 

Wolffe gazed down at you with a tenderness that melted your heart. Slowly, he reached out a hand, brushing some of the hair out of your face. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice hoarse. 

You nodded a yes. “Just…a lot.”

Concern marred his features. “Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head no, a small smile coming to your lips. “Only in the ways I wanted you to.”

His lips pressed into a mildly annoyed frown which you quickly kissed away. 

“Take the compliment Commander,” you teased. 

He huffed out laugh. “Can you move?”

You had to think about that one. Your limbs had finally stopped shaking. If you gave yourself time to meditate, you could have full function in a few minutes, but there was no rush. The feeling of Wolffe’s warm body pressing oh so gently against yours was too good to just let slip away. 

“Give me a few days,” you sighed, airily. 

The man actually smirked at you. “Now that’s a compliment I’ll take.”

You rolled your eyes which only caused him to chuckle before placing a kiss to your temple.

“I’ll be right back.”

Slipping away, he moved towards the refresher. 

The assurance of his return was the only reason you allowed your eyes to finally close. You focused on the force around you and the lingering emotions in the air. Lust and desire came to rest on your tongue, along with something much sweeter and mournful underneath. You recognize it for what it was; love and all that entailed.

An ache came to your chest. You pushed the feelings away, turning your attention to your physical form. 

Focus on the now, you reminded yourself. Not what will be. Not what has happened. Now is the only moment that exists. 

You were so focused on the now, it took you by surprise when a pair of strong arms lifted you into the air. 

“Wolffe,” you squealed, wrapping your arms around his neck for balance. “What are you doing?”

“Taking care of you,” he answered easily. “I said I would, didn’t I?”

Your brows furrowed, even as your insides melted at the sentiment. What in the galaxy was he planning?

You got your answer quickly as he opened the refresher door and the sound of flowing water filled your ears. The room was already filled with steam and your muscles instantly relaxed at just the promise of a warm shower.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to hold me like this the whole time,” you asked. 

“Tempting as that is, I don’t think there’s room,” he conceded. “You think you can stand?”

“If I can’t, you get bragging rights.”

He nodded in understanding even as another all too smug smirk twisted his mouth. 

Gently, he let out slip from his hold, guiding your feet back to solid ground. You were admittedly a little shaky, but nothing a solid arm to hold and a hand at your back couldn’t fix. 

“Alright?” he asked. 

You nodded a laugh. “Looks like you’ll have to try harder next time.”

Wolffe’s face fell.

Your stomach twisted, realizing your slip. You didn’t want to have that conversation. Not now. Not when you still had time.

Wolffe seemed to agree. 

Silently, he pressed his hand against the small of your back, nudging you towards the shower door. 

You slipped inside, a low hum of approval coming to your lips the moment the water hit your skin. 

Wolffe followed after.

The shower was small forcing your bodies close together as you face each other. But, the water came directly from the ceiling, warming you both equally under its spray. 

Wolffe didn’t waste time. Pulling a washcloth off the sidebar, he wetted it before lathering it in body wash. You watched him with curiosity as, instead of starting at your shoulders, he knelt before you. 

His locked on yours as he pressed his free hand against your outer thigh. He then slipped the washcloth between your legs, cleaning up the mess left by your passions. 

You closed your eyes, your skin buzzing at such a simple touch. It wasn’t desire, even if the view of Wolffe kneeling naked before you was surely one you would come back to. Rather it was the unrelenting sensation of being well and truly cared for by someone you loved. 

He continued his motions, massaging your muscles as soap and water poured over your skin. He nuzzled into your stomach, pressing a tender kiss against it.

You breathed out a sigh, running your hands through his damp hair. If he didn’t stop, he was well on his way to getting you turned on all over again. 

All too soon, he pulled away, coming back to his feet.

You blinked your eyes open, finally getting a full view of his naked form. Despite your activities, you really didn’t get the chance to properly admire him. 

He was beautiful, simple as that. Every part of him from his broad shoulders to his hard thighs radiated strength. His skin was perfect. The scars from battle only enhancing his beauty in your eyes. 

Absently you traced your fingers over his chest feeling the familiar lines. You remembered every cut and bruise. For a long time it had been part of your duty to patch him up after all. It pained you to think how many of them came at the cost of protecting you. 

“What are you thinking, jetii'ika?” he whispered. 

You glanced up at him, your eyes softening. “Nothing bad. It’s just…you take care of me.” 

He stared down at you, clearly unsure of how to respond. 

You gave a quiet smile. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips against his lower jaw while your hand pressed against his heart. “You’ve always taken care of me,” you murmured. 

His breath hitched. 

For a long moment, neither of you spoke, allowing only silence and the sound of dripping water. 

“Turn around,” he said, his voice low. 

You tried your best to hide your disappointment, but did as he asked. 

Again he pressed the washcloth against your skin. He moved up and down your back, taking extra care at the bruises surely now forming on your hips. Working his way up, he pushed your wet hair away from your back.

“Shit,” he cursed. “Did I do that?” 

His fingers pressed against your shoulder, focing a small hiss from your lips. It was the exact spot his teeth had been earlier. 

“Mhmm,” you hummed as a yes. 

He let out another curse. Regret radiated out of him, as his hand slipped away. “I am so sorry. You said I didn’t hurt you.”

“I said, only in the ways I wanted you to.” You reached behind you, brushing the tender spot carefully with your finger. You wished you could see it properly. You wanted to know exactly how Wolffe had marked you as his own. 

“I really don’t mind this at all,” you promised.

He stayed silent for a moment. 

Behind you hear the washcloth slap to the floor just as two strong arms wrapped themselves around you.

You hummed in contentment at the feel of his skin pressed against your back. You wanted to stay like this forever; safe and warm and surrounded by him.

He pressed a kiss against your marked shoulder. You could feel the furrow of his brow as he held that position for a long while. 

“I think I lied to you,” he said, softly. “One night won’t be enough.”

You let out a breath. “In that case, I lied to you too,” you admitted. “I never intended for this to be just one night.” 

He gave a short breathy laugh, pulling you even tighter against him as his lips trailed up to the top of your shoulder. 

“What do we do then?”

You leaned your head against his, closing your eyes. “Be together; however we can and for as long as we can” you said, simply. 

You took his hand in yours, cradling it as you brought it to your lips. “I love you, Wolffe. I can’t walk away from you again.”

He breathed out a sigh, before burning his face in your neck.

“I love you too,” he whispered in earnest, “and I don’t think I could let you.”

You turned in his arm, staring up into his mismatched eyes that looked at you like you were the center of the universe.

He brushed your wet hair out of your face, a familiar gesture that always sent a shiver through you ever since you first met him. He pressed his hand to your cheek, brushing his rough thumb against your skin. 

“However we can, for as long as we can,” he repeated, speaking the words as a vow. “I can live with that.” 

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him as the final seal.

However you could, for as long as you could. 

You would keep that promise. How could you do anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is only my third attempt at smut so any feed back out be appreciated. 
> 
> Also, if you like this check out my tumblr @ shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
